Happy New Year
by Speeedy
Summary: Cristina is in a Dark and Twisty place. Is she doomed to have the Dark and Twisties forever of will Jackson be able to cure her?


**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing...for now but one day Jackson Avery will be all mine mwahahaha

* * *

As I sat at the Annual New Year's Eve Doctors of America Ball, in a beautiful floor length strapless black dress I could not believe my own stupidity at allowing myself to be roped into coming to this ridiculous event.

The champagne in my glass was slowly dwindling as I sat idly sipping all the while watching Meredith and Derek dancing together. They were dancing to an upbeat tune, laughing happily as his hand drifted to the large bump that signified the child she was carrying...their child that they were finally able to have together.

I couldn't help but smile wistfully at the new shiny Meredith, she had been gone for a while after her miscarriage but she was back now and although I was happy for my friend I wished I could have that with someone.

My thoughts of Meredith and Derek were cut short as Owen and Teddy danced passed them, they were so totally caught up in each other, oblivious to the world around them, stealing kisses when they thought no-one was watching.

Sitting by myself I couldn't help but mope just a little bit, Meredith might be all bright and shiny now but I'm still the same old Cristina: dark and twisty as ever.

I was heading to the bar as I was stopped in my tracks by the sighting of one Jackson Avery, why was I so surprised to see him here, of course he would be here! He's a doctor, he's Harper Avery's grandson for god's sake of course he would be here ... man I need another drink.

When I got to the bar I plonked myself onto the stool intending to make a new best friend out of the bar tender when I was so rudely interrupted by some person shoving the bar stool next to me out of their way and leaning up against the counter, god people had no respect for personal space he was bloody breathing all over me.

Intending to get rid of the annoying man I looked to my left to be greeted by someone I did not expect, his bright blue eyes were shining with mirth at my obvious annoyance his stupid smile taking up a large portion of his face and his cheeks were flushed and I couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness...

Before he got a chance to ask why I was laughing at him we were greeted by my bright and shiny best friend "hey guys, what's so funny?" Meredith greeted us cheerfully.

"You married a freak" I replied in response still trying to get my laughing under control, Meredith laughed along questioning what it was he had done this time. Before I was able to formulate a response Derek cut in "I didn't do anything! I just came here to get you your club soda when Cristina started laughing at me!" his expression was so indignant, I couldn't help it, I turned to Meredith and all chocked out a "see what I mean" we were both in fits of laughter again completely confusing the man before us.

"I'm sick of this, I'm going to find mark" Derek said to no one in particular seeing as the girls were paying him no attention and with that, he was gone.

Now with Derek out of the way the girls were free to talk. Meredith looked at Cristina with concern seeing easily through her friend's facade "so did you see who's here?" Meredith asked cautiously attempting to gauge Cristina's reaction.

Instead of replying Cristina turned to the bartender and requested a glass of champagne before turning to her friend who was sipping on her club soda waiting patiently for a reply.

Sighing Cristina responded "Yes, ok, I saw him" "and?" Meredith urged trying to find out what her friend was thinking.

"And what?" Cristina huffed trying her best not to get annoyed or worse, burst into tears. "We had a moment ok! It was ages ago, and I shared a part of my life with him, a part of my life I never open up about because I thought he understood. He held me while I cried and he opened up to me too. I thought that there might have been something there; to be honest I kinda really liked him, more than I've liked anyone in a long time. But clearly he thinks I'm just some stupid girl who gets overly emotional, because he hasn't spoken to me since then ok?" Christina ranted to her best friend knowing that Meredith would understand.

Meredith sat staring at her best friend, knowing that Cristina didn't wasn't to talk about it anymore and also knowing that the champagne her friend was drinking is nowhere near strong enough for what Cristina was going through. With that in mind she turned to the bartender who was busily cleaning glasses and ordered her friend a shot of tequila knowing it would really hit the spot.

The two girls sat in comfortable silence unaware of the man sitting at the table behind them who had just overheard their entire conversation.

Jackson Avery excused himself from the table that he had not truly been present at, well not mentally anyway. He walked out onto the balcony knowing the icy winter air would bring the much needed clarity to his head that was currently racing a hundred miles a minute. He could not believe it! The girl he had been pining over for months had actually liked him back.

Owen had confronted him after '_the great bonding sesh of 2010' - _as he liked to refer to it – telling him that although Cristina had wanted to thank him for comforting her that she wanted him to back off and leave her the hell alone, that it was a onetime thing and it didn't mean anything to her. He was shocked to say the least he thought they had started something that day but women were weird like that.

As he took a deep breath he realised that Owen has royally screwed him over. He figured although Owen was with Teddy now he still had feelings for Cristina that he was obviously not willing to let go of. Owen must have thought that if he scared every male with a chance away from Cristina, and if things didn't go right with him and Teddy he had a backup. Idiot.

Like hell he was going to let the girl of his dreams get away due to some meddling ex boyfriend.

As he re-entered the party he noticed that it was quarter to twelve and he really wanted to set things right with Cristina before the New Year began. As he scanned the hall for her starting at the bar where she last was he was swept away by his grandfather before he could actually find her. His grandpa was babbling... something about meeting the brilliant doctors from Mass Gen.

As Jackson stood with the group of doctors pretending that he was interested in whatever it was they were talking about his grandfather excused them from the conversation meanwhile he continued to scour the room for Cristina. His grandfather tugged his arm a little too tightly, his nails digging into Jacksons arm "what's wrong with you tonight boy? This is a great opportunity and your completely off your game...you have a reputation to uphold boy, pull yourself together!" his grandpa scolded harshly "Excuse me" Jackson responded brushing the elder man off and walking in the opposite direction. He had just spotted Cristina sitting by herself at a table near the dance floor watching the couples spin and twirl elegantly she was watching with a wistful, far off look in her eye.

As he approached her stealthfully he decided to use the knowledge he had acquired earlier that evening to his advantage. He stood behind Cristina mere inches from her, leaning down so his head was right next to her ear and whispered huskily "hey beautiful, care to dance?"

He knew his tactics were working when he all but felt her shiver he held out his hand to her expecting a yes but his hand dropped as he saw her facial expression...boy was she mad.

She could not believe this was happening to her.

After Meredith and Derek left her alone at the table she was enjoying a ridiculously random conversation about ducks with one Mark Slone. She had found a good ally in him, they had both gone through similar issues lately and they were able to get along, their conversations were generally lightly to ensure they forget about how sucky their lives are.

Jackson Avery sure knew how to ruin her good mood, but before she would let him get to her (more importantly, let him know he was getting to her) she turned to run as the tears building in her eyes threatened to fall. But no, he couldn't let her be; he had to ruin her night. As she tried to push past him he grabbed her wrist, not so tightly as to hurt her but firm enough that she couldn't run, he spun her around so that her body was pressed flush up against his.

"Cristina please, let me explain" he all but begged, he lifted her chin with his index finger hoping she wouldn't be able to resist if she saw the sincerity shining in his eyes.

When their eyes finally connected he saw the tears welling up in her eyes, he felt so unbelievably guilty for making her feel this way but he could tell she was giving him a chance and for that he was thankful.

As Jackson led Cristina to the balcony where he knew they could talk in private he shrugged out of his coat draping it over her shoulders knowing she would be freezing in her dress in the chilly December night, it had started snowing lightly and she looked like an angel, her pale completion contrasting heavily with her dark hair and dress, the light scattering of snow falling around her made her look almost surreal and her eyes were illuminated beautifully by the fairy lights decorating the balcony. In that moment he realised he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

Cristina listened to Jackson as he recapped not only the events that had taken place with Owen but also his true feelings for her.

As Jackson once again professed his feelings for her pleading with her to understand why he had been avoiding her he boldly decided to step closer to her pulling her into his arms and gently wiping away her fallen tears with his callused thumb, and as Cristina leaned into his touch he knew everything would be alright.

"dance with me?" Cristina asked him shyly

Without saying a word Jackson lead Cristina into the ballroom, never letting go of her hand, he walked straight past everyone and their questioning gases and onto the dance floor. As Jackson once again wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist Cristina rested her hands on his broad shoulders her head resting on his steadily beating heart.

As they danced together slowly revolving on the spot, swaying to the slow melody the band was playing, the two were blissfully unaware of the glares they were receiving from Owen but also the ecstatic glanced from their friends. They were too caught up in each other to care what others thought of them.

Jackson dropped a kiss on the top of Cristina's head as the song came to a close as someone announced that there was only a ten seconds to midnight.

Ten... Nine: They are wrapped in each other's arms not ready to let go of the perfect moment that they are in...

Eight... Seven... Six: Cristina looks up into Jackson's eyes her right hand slips from his shoulder to his chest, over his erratically beating heart...

Five... Four: They feel the excitement brewing as they begin to lean closer to each other...

Three... Two: They can scarcely stand the anticipation of what they know is coming as they continue to move closer together...

One...They meet each other half way, lips moving together tenderly, expressing everything words cannot say, as Jackson thumb rubs intricate patterns on Cristina's hip she feels safe, happy, as she pulls back from the kiss she whispers "Happy New Year Jackson" and she realises what Jackson had realised just minutes ago: everything is going to be ok.

_**A/N: **_hey guys please let me know what you think...I'm not too sure how I feel about this piece so opinions (good or bad)would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
